She Was A Boy
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Elle était un garçon grandi trop vite qui se cachait dans les placards. Jusqu'à ce que son prince charmant vienne ouvrir la boîte de ses secrets. OS D18, OOC, semi-UA, fem!Hibari même si en fait pas vraiment.


Premièrement. Je décline **toute** responsabilité pour cette horreur. Elle est la faute de deux personnes : Akira Amano pour avoir créé ces deux chéris et TheoryofChaos, la vicieuse, la _fourbe_ TheoryofChaos, qui non seulement se prend pour Bel mais en plus use de bas stratagèmes pour implanter ses idées tordues dans mon cerveau innocent.

Deuxièmement. J'arrive pas à y croire, mais je l'ai vraiment fait. J'ai gender-bendé Hibari, enfin pas vraiment, mais quand même. Je mérite le trépas.

Troisièmement. Je n'ai strictement aucune connaissance en médecine. Merci à wikipédia pour le nom du machin, mais c'est tout. J'ai décidé que femHibari ne le serait qu'à l'intérieur. Comme ça ceux qui veulent du het ont du het et ceux qui veulent du yaoi ont du yaoi. Tout le monde il est servi, tout le monde il est content. Pas vrai ?

**Warning(s) : je hache allègrement le manga, son scénario, son cadre spatio-temporel et ses personnages en tranches **_**très**_** fines. C'est OOC. C'est UA. J'use et abuse de l'italique. C'est pas bien. **MAIS que celui qui n'a jamais péché me jette la première pierre. Le titre vient de la chanson de Yael Naïm du même nom.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

She Was A Boy

C'était étrange comme parfois l'arrivée d'une seule personne pouvait vous pousser à vous remettre en question. Hibari n'avait jamais été de ceux qui doutent ou se laissent aller à philosopher. Il avait ses convictions, ses besoins, et toute vie extérieure à la sienne lui importait à peu près autant que sa première paire de chaussettes. Et pourtant.

Hibari était contradictoire. Il recherchait la paix et l'ordre mais sa vie se basait sur la violence et cette soif de combat qui habitait chacune de ses cellules. Il se considérait comme un de ces super-prédateurs, trônait au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire en bon prince arrogant, mais il avait un faible pour les animaux inoffensifs et, oserait-il l'avouer ? mignons. De temps en temps, quand l'ennui le prenait, il réfléchissait à ces contrastes qui l'habitaient et se disait que peut-être, ils n'étaient qu'un reflet de sa condition physique non moins contrastée. À l'époque, cette idée était accueillie avec indifférence. Pour dire les choses simplement, il s'en moquait.

Le jour où Dino Cavallone fit irruption dans sa vie aurait dû être comme tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Il avait écrasé Namimori sous le poids de sa Discipline, l'avait enveloppée d'un voile de sérénité ressemblant à la brume qui ce matin-là se dissipait lentement en dévoilant les prémices d'une journée resplendissante. Allongé nonchalamment sur le toit, Hibari laissait son regard errer sur le modelé des nuages à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Seul le pépiement d'Hibird troublait parfois le silence tandis qu'il se laissait glisser dans une torpeur apaisante.

Il avait senti la présence avant d'entendre la voix, et s'il ne daigna pas rouvrir les yeux, il s'arracha tout de même de sa somnolence. Il se tendit et l'intrus ricana doucement.

- Tu es Kyoya Hibari ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine sans qu'il comprît pourquoi. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui avait osé le déranger. Un étranger blond qui le regardait fixement, accompagné d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années en costume sombre.

- Et si c'était le cas ? répondit-il froidement.

- Je suis ton professeur particulier, Dino Cavallone. C'est Reborn qui m'envoie. Si tu suis mon entraînement, tu deviendras quelque chose d'exceptionnel, Kyoya.

Le visage de Dino s'était alors fendu d'un sourire.

Hibari sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues, et lorsqu'il comprit qu'il rougissait comme une gamine, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit afin de détourner l'attention. Il saisit ses tonfas et attaqua.

xxx

_- Intersexualité, new half. Pseudo-hermaphrodisme masculin. Peu importe_, fit-elle en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier d'un geste brusque. Quelques volutes de fumée flottèrent une seconde avant de s'accrocher à ses cheveux et ses vêtements, les imprégnant encore plus de cette odeur âcre qu'il détestait tant. Une main aux doigts jaunis tapa sur la table dans un signe d'agacement avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. _Jusqu'ici ça t'a pas empêché de bouffer et de vivre correctement que je sache._

C'était sa mère qui le lui avait annoncé sur un ton indifférent. Hibari, cinq ans, avait alors commencé à comprendre la raison pour laquelle cette femme ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux et faisait en sa présence des grimaces écœurées.

Hibari grandit seul, en scellant inconsciemment sa féminité et en recherchant constamment le pouvoir. Puisqu'il était venu au monde dans cette enveloppe incomplète, il grimperait vers des sommets où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre ni le tirer vers le bas. Il était boiteux, et bien il couperait les jambes de ses pairs afin de toujours les regarder de haut.

xxx

Dino Cavallone avait les jambes solides. Hibari dut progressivement se faire à l'idée que ce boss de la mafia ne se courberait jamais devant lui, mais aussi frustrante que cette idée lui parût au début, elle lui assurait également dans les années à venir de longues batailles où chacun suerait sang et eau pour ne pas céder à l'autre. Dino n'était peut-être pas un prédateur, mais c'était un herbivore qui cachait sous ses airs jovials des crocs acérés. Il était son rival et Hibari finit par développer pour lui une forme de respect qu'il n'avait jamais encore montrée à personne. D'ailleurs, il ne le montrait pas même à la personne concernée, dont il soupçonnait qu'elle en fanfaronnerait ouvertement.

Le trouble qu'il avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre ne reparut pas. Après le conflit des Anneaux et leur bataille dans le futur, ils firent routes à part pendant trois longues années. Ils ne se croisèrent pas, et aucun ne prit de nouvelles de l'autre. Parfois Hibari avait des échos du Cheval Ailé par les autres Gardiens de Sawada, mais rien d'autre. Quand ils se revirent, Hibari avait fêté son dix-neuvième anniversaire et avait presque tout oublié de celui qui avait été son "tuteur" durant un court laps de temps.

C'était à la fin d'une journée d'automne pluvieuse et froide. Le ciel s'était dégagé une heure plus tôt. Un soleil écarlate dardait ses rayons mordorés sur les couches de feuilles ocres qui jonchaient le sol. Une brise passa et les flaques d'eau frissonnèrent, tandis que d'autres feuilles rougeâtres tombaient dans un bruissement. Le calme de cette soirée avait incité Hibari à quitter ses retranchements pour profiter des derniers éclats de lumière.

Une fois de plus, il n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa voix pour sentir sa présence. Réprimant un frisson certainement dû au vent, il tourna la tête et coula un regard indifférent à l'homme qui s'approchait de lui.

À première vue, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Les cheveux un peu plus longs, un visage plus adulte peut-être mais toujours brisé d'un sourire enfantin. Ils s'observèrent pendant une longue minute.

- Tu as beaucoup changé, Kyoya.

- Pas toi.

- Tu es plus beau qu'avant.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ se demanda Hibari en haussant un sourcil. Dino s'assit à côté de lui sans attendre d'autorisation et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse tout à fait derrière les hauts immeubles entourant le parc. L'air se refroidit et les chuchotis de la ville moururent lentement afin de laisser place au silence de la nuit naissante.

Cavallone recommença à parler. Il posait des questions auxquelles Hibari répondait par monosyllabes, raconta quelques anecdotes qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Trois ans auparavant, il aurait déjà frappé, se serait jeté à corps perdu dans une énième bataille afin de le faire taire. Peut-être qu'il s'était adouci au fil du temps, se dit-il en se renfrognant. La voix de Dino était calme et limpide et se mariait étrangement bien à l'atmosphère. Agacé, Hibari se leva sans préavis et commença à partir.

- Kyoya. Je compte rester quelques temps. C'est... ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Sans le regarder, Hibari dégagea son bras des doigts qui le serraient.

- J'espère pour toi que tu es plus fort qu'avant, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ce qui pouvait sans doute correspondre à un "moi aussi".

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Fais ce que tu veux.

- Namimori m'avait manqué. J'ai hâte de revoir Tsuna.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction du centre-ville. Il faisait sombre et les réverbères étaient allumés. Hibari observait leurs ombres s'allonger devant puis derrière eux à chaque halo qu'ils traversaient.

- Tu m'as manqué, Kyoya.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Dino le regardait fixement, sans sourire. La lumière blafarde qui lui tombait dessus creusait son visage de façon peu avantageuse, en ombrageant ses pommettes comme si des cernes immenses lui mangeaient le visage. Cela lui donnait un air un peu maladif. L'une de ses mains se leva et son pouce frôla une seconde la joue d'Hibari.

- Tu n'imagines sans doute pas à quel point, continua-t-il sur un ton amer.

- Sans doute.

Sa voix était posée et neutre mais intérieurement il était envahi d'un malaise profond. Son ventre se nouait sans raison apparente, et ses mains étaient crispées. Pour la première fois, il fut incapable de soutenir le regard de Dino mais plutôt que de baisser les yeux, il préféra les fermer. Puis il se remit en route sans un mot.

Hibari n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Sa joue le démangeait. Il avait le besoin convulsif de fermer ses bras autour de lui-même comme un enfant apeuré, de s'étreindre avec force en s'accroupissant dans un recoin sombre pour se faire oublier. Un groupe d'ivrognes bruyant passa sur le trottoir d'en face et il sentit l'agoraphobie enfler dans sa poitrine, lui comprimant les poumons. Il se mordit la lèvre et se força à calmer sa respiration, comme lorsqu'il avait cinq ans et que la simple vue d'une personne inconnue suffisait à le paralyser. Comme cette fois où il avait fini par frapper plutôt que fuir, et où il avait découvert que l'immense euphorie de la victoire valait largement l'angoisse qu'il ressentait avant d'y parvenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Dino résonnait étrangement avant de lui parvenir, comme si un gouffre les séparait. D'un geste impatient, il chassa la main qui était venue se poser sur son épaule.

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Tu es blanc comme un linge.

- C'est la lumière qui fait ça, répliqua-t-il.

Puis, rassemblant suffisamment de souffle pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, Cavallone, tu peux disposer.

Il ne manqua pas le tic qui agita le visage de Dino mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il était près de chez lui et n'avait qu'une seule envie, se réfugier dans l'ombre de sa chambre, seul. Il s'attendait à des protestations, à un rire stupide.

- Très bien, souffla Dino. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Pendant un court instant, Hibari crut le voir amorcer un mouvement comme pour se pencher vers lui, et puis finalement rien. Il s'en alla après un court instant gêné.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte de son appartement derrière lui, il s'appuya sur le mur et effectua quelques exercices de respiration. Cette crise était la première depuis de nombreuses années, et la honte d'avoir montré sa faiblesse à Dino traça sur ses joues des marques brûlantes. Il jura entre ses dents.

xxx

Le lendemain, la température avait baissé brutalement de plusieurs degrés. Novembre arrivait avec sa froide haleine en balayant les derniers restes du soleil estival. Namimori avait l'air d'une ville fantôme en ce dimanche matin où chacun préférait la chaleur de son foyer à l'hostilité glacée de l'extérieur. Les rues désertes luisaient de l'humidité qui s'était condensée sur les fenêtres, ou qui gouttait des arbres bordant les rues.

Hibari était en train de préparer du thé quand on sonna à sa porte. En ouvrant sur le visage souriant de Dino, il ne sut pas s'il devait être surpris ou agacé. Il lui fit malgré tout signe d'entrer et retourna dans sa cuisine sans rien dire. Il versa le thé dans deux tasses et darda un regard inquisiteur sur son invité imprévu. Celui-ci, assis à la table, tapotait le bord de sa tasse du bout des doigts sans lever les yeux.

- Je savais que tu serais réveillé, commença-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hibari ferma les yeux et but une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Le goût amer du _sencha_ envahit son palais et sembla éveiller ses sens encore engourdis de sommeil.

- Tu te souviens ? Pendant nos combats. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi j'arrivais toujours si tôt. En vérité je voulais te surprendre. Mais tu étais toujours debout et prêt. Comme si tu étais levé depuis des heures. Parfois je me demandais si tu dormais vraiment.

- Quelle question stupide.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, rit-il doucement. Puis il approcha la tasse de son visage et inhala doucement le filet de vapeur qui s'en échappait.

Hibari posa sa tasse dans l'évier.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Dino leva les yeux. Il respirait toujours l'arôme se dégageant de sa tasse encore pleine.

- C'est aussi quelque chose qui m'a manqué. Le thé. L'odeur du thé vert me fait toujours penser à toi, tu sais. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que seuls les Japonais savent vraiment préparer le thé. Et c'est encore mieux quand c'est un thé que je bois en ta présence.

Sans détourner le regard, il but finalement sa première gorgée. Hibari se fit violence pour ne pas briser l'échange visuel, pour ne pas se soumettre comme la veille.

- Tu éludes la question, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Sans doute. Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir quoi y répondre. Je n'ai pas de raison précise. Juste l'envie de te voir. Est-ce un mal ?

- C'est inutile. L'inutilité n'a pas sa place chez moi.

- Alors sortons.

Il avait ce petit sourire au bord des lèvres, un sourire qui lui lançait un défi auquel il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Hibari attrapa son manteau au passage et attendit dans l'entrée que Dino le rejoigne.

Ils ne firent rien de particulier. Hibari ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté la compagnie de Dino, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé entrer chez lui, et il ne savait pas quoi penser quand il sentait le bras de Dino contre le sien et sa main qui frôlait la sienne dans le rythme de leur marche, geste accidentel ou peut-être pas. Cavallone ne le regardait même pas. La tête droite, il avançait sans briser le silence. Pendant une heure peut-être, ou pendant plusieurs. Le ciel était d'un blanc uni qui empêchait toute notion de temps de les atteindre.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

La question avait échappé à son contrôle dans un souffle bref et inexpressif. Il vit Dino hésiter avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Pour tenter ma chance.

Il n'en dit pas plus. C'était aussi bien.

Il était difficile de ne pas deviner les intentions, ou du moins les espoirs, de son grand rival. Hibari s'était accroché à l'idée qu'il s'imaginait des choses, mais les regards et les sous-entendus plus qu'évidents laissés par Dino Cavallone laissaient peu de place au doute. Pas plus que les soudains gestes qu'il entamait dans sa direction et dont aucun n'arrivait à son aboutissement. Des gestes qui étaient comme des tentatives de contact, comme cette main qui suivait la sienne sans jamais vraiment la toucher. L'autre entrait un peu dans son espace vital, pas assez pour attenter à la décence mais suffisamment pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait que Dino jaugeait sa présence au millimètre près, et se frayait un chemin vers lui juste assez lentement pour ne pas le braquer. Il était comme un homme s'approchant tout doucement d'un animal dangereux pour le caresser sans se faire mordre. Cette constatation lui donna vaguement l'impression de se faire manipuler et il serra les dents.

Il était mal à l'aise, gêné presque de l'attention que lui manifestait Dino. Il ne savait pas si cette attirance était sentimentale ou bien purement physique, et il ne tenait pas à le savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel cas serait le pire, car l'un comme l'autre était voué à l'échec et au refus. Il recula d'un pas, montrant clairement son besoin d'espace et envoyant en même temps un message très net.

Dino ne l'entendait apparemment pas de la même oreille. Il se rapprocha et reprit sa place près de lui, ni plus éloigné ni plus proche que ce qu'il avait été, mais marquant indiscutablement ses positions. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Le malaise grandit et bientôt Hibari sentit la même peur que la veille s'insinuer hors de sa mémoire et encercler sa poitrine comme un étau. Il fit un nouveau pas de côté, et Dino suivit, puéril et obstiné.

Cela en devenait ridicule. Encore un peu et ils se courraient après comme des enfants. Hibari s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Laisse-moi, ordonna-t-il sans le regarder.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta présence m'insupporte.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est faux.

- Arrête.

- Kyoya. Je _sais_ que tu ne m'exècres pas autant que tu aimerais le faire croire.

- Arrête.

- Tu as changé, Kyoya, ça se voit. Tu es plus mature qu'avant, tu as gagné en jugeote, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu m'aurais laissé entrer chez toi. Il y a autre chose.

- Arrête, putain.

- Je n'arrêterai pas.

Il lui attrapa les épaules avec force. L'étau d'angoisse se resserra et Hibari crut étouffer.

- Avoue-le, Kyoya. Avoue que ma présence ne t'est pas intolérable. À défaut d'être honnête envers moi, sois honnête avec toi-même. Avoue que ça ne te déplaît pas.

Dino avait la voix qui tremblait et son regard était enfiévré et brillant. Hibari était incapable de laisser leurs yeux se croiser. Il détourna la tête en essayant de faire passer l'air dans ses poumons, en tentant de défaire le nœud inextricable formé dans ses entrailles. Il suffoquait mais l'autre ne semblait pas le remarquer. Les mots qui suivirent furent prononcés sur un ton tellement grave que son cœur rata un battement.

- Je veux juste une chance. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir lire derrière ta façade, et je _sais_. Kyoya. Je sais qu'au fond tu éprouves pour moi autre chose que de l'animosité ou du respect.

- Et si tu la fermais, connard !

Emporté par l'adrénaline, Dino fit alors une chose stupide à laquelle il n'aurait sans doute pas même pensé eût-il été lucide. Il se pencha sur Hibari et pressa fermement ses lèvres contre la bouche encore entrouverte de son ancien élève. Ce fut brutal, presque comme un accident, plus comme un coup qu'un véritable baiser. Aveuglé par la rage et dégoûté au point d'en avoir la nausée, Hibari leva le bras et le gifla violemment, l'envoyant tituber un mètre plus loin. Puis il cracha au sol.

- Ne fais surtout pas l'erreur de croire que tu me connais, Dino Cavallone. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

À travers les accents de haine qui secouaient sa voix, on pouvait percevoir quelque chose de plus inhabituel. De la déception, du dégoût, de la tristesse peut-être. Dino posa une main sur sa joue rougie et parut enfin remarquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hibari. Son visage livide était agité de tics. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste instinctif de protection. Sa respiration haletante faisait naître des volutes éphémères de vapeur dans l'air figé du matin.

- Kyoya... Qu'est-ce que...

- La ferme !

Hibari prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux. La fragilité qu'ils laissaient entrevoir une seconde plus tôt avait disparu pour laisser place à la colère.

- Disparais de ma vue.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il vomit. Penché au-dessus du lavabo, il rendit une bile amère qui laissa dans sa bouche un arrière-goût horrible. Son corps entier tremblait. Il se lava les dents plusieurs fois, sans savoir s'il effaçait les relents acides ou bien simplement la marque rouge qui se formait à l'endroit où les lèvres de Dino s'étaient collées aux siennes.

Cet homme avait un effet désastreux dès qu'il se trouvait près de lui. Depuis leur première rencontre il n'avait fait que le troubler, le faire douter ou pire, l'humilier. La défaite cuisante qu'il avait reçue lors de leur premier combat lui revenait parfois avec force, imprimant au fer rouge dans son orgueil la brûlure de la honte et le vœu qu'il avait fait de ne plus se laisser surpasser. Et désormais la simple présence de Cavallone suffisait à réveiller toutes les faiblesses et toutes les peurs qu'il s'était évertué à maîtriser jusqu'à la perfection au fil des ans. Des mois de travail sur soi et de crises d'angoisse se rappelèrent à lui. Il serra les poings avec rage et impuissance.

Était-elle donc inéluctable, cette faiblesse qui le stigmatisait depuis sa naissance ? Ce secret qu'il gardait jalousement, ce corps stérile et difforme, destiné à une mort précoce et qui, l'eût-il exposé, l'aurait condamné à une vie de pitié et de haine. Dino prétendait le connaître, mais il n'avait aucune idée. Et Hibari n'avait aucun désir de le laisser en savoir plus que les autres.

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, de honte, en se rendant compte qu'il avait tout simplement peur.

xxx

Les jours qui suivirent comptèrent parmi les plus étranges et les plus longs qu'il eût jamais vécus. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu l'enfant apeuré de ses cinq ans, l'insecte misérable qui tremblait au moindre contact inhabituel, qui s'enfermait dans des placards quand il entendait sa mère ramener chez eux ces hommes inconnus qui la faisaient gémir et crier. Depuis sa minuscule chambre, il entendait leurs souffles lourds d'animaux et le grincement du matelas. Il se couvrait les oreilles et fermait les yeux, écœuré par sa faiblesse, écœuré par cette femme, sa propre mère, qui offrait son corps comme une chienne en chaleur.

Sa situation n'était pas différente désormais. À dix-neuf ans, celui qui était devenu Kyoya Hibari s'enfermait dans sa chambre et dans sa tête. Il avait tenté de sortir, seulement pour prendre soudainement conscience de tous ces gens qui marchaient à ses côtés dans les rues, des inconnus qui le bousculaient puis s'excusaient sans le regarder, comme des automates. L'angoisse était revenue le baigner d'une sueur froide et il s'était figé à vingt-cinq mètres de chez lui, pâle comme un mort et avec l'envie furieuse et irrépressible de se fondre dans les murs, le sol, n'importe quel endroit pourvu qu'il y fît sombre et que personne ne pût venir l'y déranger. Il avait fui.

Tout comme il fuyait Dino et la confrontation qu'il redoutait tant mais dont il savait qu'elle aurait lieu de toute façon. Il l'avait entendu sonner à sa porte, plusieurs fois par jour. Il recevait des appels auxquels il ne répondait pas, sachant très bien qu'à l'autre bout de la ligne il entendrait sa voix et... et quoi ? Des excuses, peut-être. D'autres avances sans doute. Si Dino tentait à nouveau de l'embrasser, il s'en sortirait avec quelque chose de bien pire qu'une claque, de cela, il était certain.

Il était comme un enfant avec les genoux écorchés, essayant de retenir les larmes qui inondent ses yeux car il doit paraître fort. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ressentait pour Dino la même chose que pour tout le reste de l'univers, ni plus ni moins que ce mélange d'exaspération et de suprématie. Il tentait d'avaler ce mensonge énorme et le pire était encore qu'il avait conscience de se comporter comme une fillette après une déception amoureuse, comme une _putain de princesse_ qui rejette son soupirant pour mieux l'attirer. Comme sa pute de mère, avec les couches de maquillage qu'elle étalait sur son visage ridé pour lui donner une illusion de jeunesse et de beauté, sa mère et ses capotes qu'elle rangeait par centaines dans leur appartement lugubre, sa mère et ses trois paquets de clopes par jour, sa mère et ses clients qui la baisaient sur la table, à même le sol ou bien sur le matelas grinçant de sa chambre.

Il changea de technique. Essaya de se mettre à la place de Dino. Même en admettant que les attentions qu'il lui prodiguait suscitaient en lui autre chose que de la peur, que pourrait-il en résulter de bien ? La réponse était évidente. Rien ne pourrait sortir d'une relation entre eux. Rien ne sortirait jamais d'une relation avec _quiconque_. Son corps ne ferait que le gêner et c'était peut-être bien cela qui lui faisait le plus peur, imaginer les yeux de Dino prendre la couleur du dégoût en se posant sur lui. La vérité suffirait sans doute à refroidir immédiatement ses ardeurs, quand il y repensait.

À l'aube de son quatrième jour de réclusion, Dino décida qu'il était temps qu'ils parlent.

Hibari contrôla d'extrême justesse un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le fracas de la porte arrachée à ses gonds. Aussitôt, il saisit ses tonfas et sortit de sa chambre. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brutalement à la vue du chef des Cavallone marchant dans sa direction.

- Sors de ma maison, grogna-t-il.

- Non.

- Alors meurs.

Il attaqua comme il avait attaqué trois ans auparavant, pour cacher ses joues écarlates et pour faire enfin taire cet idiot qui bouleversait sa vie comme personne. Il eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Dino et put y voir une flamme bien différente de celle qu'il utilisait pour combattre. Il détourna les yeux, et ce fut son erreur. Le fouet s'enroula autour de lui en bloquant complètement ses bras. Déséquilibré, il tomba au sol.

Dino parcourut les deux mètres qui les séparaient en trois grandes enjambées. Puis il s'accroupit pour être à son niveau. Hibari ferma les yeux, trop fier pour baisser la tête mais trop effrayé à l'idée de le regarder.

- Ce n'était pas terrible, dit-il, et _sa voix était tellement, tellement proche de lui qu'il avait l'impression de sentir les mots frôler son visage._ Si c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, tu peux d'ores et déjà abandonner l'idée de vivre dans la mafia. Ils te boufferont tout cru.

- Ferme-la. Détache-moi et pars avant que je te tue.

- Non, Kyoya. Je suis venu pour une raison bien précise. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir des réponses.

Il lui répondit en le traitant de connard. Dino fronça les sourcils avec tristesse avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, sans quitter son arme des mains et sans libérer Hibari du cuir qui commençait à lui brûler la peau. Après un instant de silence tendu, il reprit la parole.

- Premièrement, je te dois des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. J'ai été stupide et j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas du genre à céder pour ça.

- Désolé de ne pas être l'une de ces filles de joie qu'on trouve sur tous les trottoirs de ton pays, répliqua-t-il.

Il se rendit compte trop tard de la jalousie qui nuançait sa voix.

- Non, en effet. Tu es tellement plus que ça. J'espérais que tu t'en rendrais compte. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Je ne vois aucun intérêt à t'écouter déblatérer tes inepties sentimentales. Détache-moi, Cavallone.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura Dino. Je veux que tu m'écoutes, que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Que tu acceptes ce que je vais te dire.

Il s'interrompit et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Hibari n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Je m'en moque. Fais vite.

- Très bien, très bien.

Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration :

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai attendu si longtemps avant de me manifester. En vérité, j'avais peur de moi-même. Quand je t'ai rencontré tu n'étais qu'un gamin de seize ans. Tu étais fort et hautain et surtout d'une beauté à se damner. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. J'ai commencé à avoir peur quand j'ai compris qu'à chacune de nos séances d'entraînement j'acceptais coup sur coup dans le seul but de pouvoir te toucher.

- Quelle indécence.

- Sans doute.

Ses paupières closes tiquaient. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, le cœur battant la chamade, et tentait de toutes ses forces d'empêcher son visage de s'embraser.

- Pendant trois ans j'ai essayé de t'oublier en me disant que c'était sans doute une attirance passagère. J'ai fréquenté beaucoup de filles. J'en ai dragué quelques unes, j'en ai baisé la plupart et à chaque fois, c'était à toi que je pensais. J'imaginais que c'était ton corps et pas le leur et c'était le seul moyen pour moi d'éprouver un quelconque plaisir, tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas savoir ça !

Il avait crié sans s'en rendre compte et baissa la tête dans l'espoir que Dino ne verrait pas à quel point son visage était rouge. De honte, d'embarras. De dégoût. Car Dino ne _savait rien_.

- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. La semaine dernière j'ai reçu un appel de Tsuna disant qu'il aimerait bien me voir à Namimori pour parler affaires. J'allais refuser quand il a mentionné ton nom, en disant que ça te ferait certainement plaisir d'avoir un adversaire à ta taille.

Dino fit une courte pause.

- Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? la façon dont une façade créée avec soin durant des années peut s'effondrer à la simple mention d'un nom. Ma tête s'est soudainement remplie de tous les souvenirs que j'avais de toi et j'ai eu l'impression de suffoquer. Les traits de ton visage étaient flous dans ma mémoire, et j'ai eu cette envie intenable de te voir, de t'entendre, je voulais savoir si tu avais changé, si tu allais bien, je voulais te parler et te combattre et j'ai brusquement rêvé de tes lèvres sous les miennes. J'ai dit à Tsuna que je ferais mon possible et que je le préviendrais une fois sur place.

Hibari sentit quelque chose frôler sa tempe avant de se poser sur son front. Un souffle caressa son visage.

- À l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Tsuna ne sait pas encore que je suis arrivé. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que dès que j'ai posé le pied dans la ville, je suis parti à ta recherche. Je suis allé au collège que tu affectionnes tant, au sanctuaire, aux endroits où on se retrouvait avant pour les entraînements. Quand je t'ai trouvé dans ce parc j'ai réellement senti mon cœur s'arrêter. Je n'ai pas menti en disant que tu étais plus beau. Ton visage baigné par la lumière fantastique qu'il y avait ce soir-là était peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir.

"J'étais tellement bouleversé que j'ai failli tout te dévoiler d'une traite, te dire que durant ces trois années je n'avais fait que penser à toi inlassablement, que je t'aimais et que j'avais tellement envie de toi que je pensais mourir. Je me suis retenu mais j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi comme je l'avais fait. Et maintenant ouvre les yeux et dis-moi ce que tu ressens, Kyoya.

Hibari ne pensait pas qu'il était possible pour l'être humain de rougir autant. Son visage brûlait, il sentait ses veines palpiter contre ses tempes. Les lèvres de Dino effleurèrent ses deux paupières et puis ses doigts vinrent les soulever doucement. Cependant il ne le regarda pas. Il ne pensait pas en être capable, de toute façon. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule du blond et il répondit sans conviction quelque chose comme "je n'en ai rien à faire".

- Quel menteur tu fais, Kyoya...

Une main sur sa joue, une autre à sa taille, et des lèvres qui couvraient son visage de baisers qu'il jugea empoisonnés. Car son souffle irrégulier et la chaleur qui l'envahissait ne pouvaient être que l'effet d'un poison. Dino s'infiltrait en lui par tous les pores de sa peau marbrée de frissons, et répandait son venin dans ses veines pour atteindre plus facilement son cœur. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut beaucoup plus doux que le premier. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à trembler. La sensation humide d'une langue caressant sa lèvre inférieure faillit le perdre complètement.

Dino l'embrassait sans savoir. Dino l'aimait sans savoir. Dino se trompait sur son compte depuis trois ans et venait de s'ouvrir à lui avec toute l'honnêteté du monde, sans savoir. Sans savoir que son Kyoya n'était qu'une illusion. Une bien belle illusion en réalité, l'illusion d'un homme fort pour cacher le cœur faible de la femme, celle de Hibari dissimulant Kyoya. Mais cet amour illusoire n'avait pas touché Hibari. Il avait coulé jusqu'à Kyoya et désormais Kyoya en était remplie et hurlait à Hibari de la laisser y répondre.

Il tourna la tête et recula.

- Je ne...

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Hibari et Kyoya se disputaient son esprit, l'une essayant de parler tandis que l'autre tentait de la ranger au fin fond de son cœur, dans cette boîte à secrets où il avait caché sa mère avec ses cigarettes, son père disparu, sa peur du monde et où Kyoya avait été séquestrée pendant dix-neuf ans. Oubliée elle aussi au milieu des ruines de son enfance.

- Tu te trompes. Tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois.

- Kyoya, calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait bégayé. Il déglutit et sa gorge serrée le fit souffrir.

- Ce que tu vois est faux. Tout. Entièrement. Je suis un menteur, oui, le roi des menteurs, ajouta-t-il, et il eut envie d'en pleurer. Il vit que Dino s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il le coupa avant de perdre le mince fil de son courage. Avant que Kyoya ne s'épuise.

- Je ne suis pas un... homme. Je...

_Parle_, s'ordonna-t-il. _Parle et arrête de penser. Parle et débarrasse-toi de cette putain de peur qui t'enchaîne à ta solitude._

- En apparence, je suis un homme. Mais j'ai des... certaines parties de mon corps ne sont pas... celles d'un homme. Certains organes. Je ne sais pas exactement lesquels.

Le fouet se desserra autour de ses bras, laissant derrière lui quelques marques rouges un peu douloureuses. Il vit les mains de Dino le replier d'un geste fluide et il _ne parvint pas à lever la tête_. Son esprit tanguait entre le besoin et l'angoisse de savoir.

- C'est donc ça qui te terrifie à ce point.

Ses doigts revinrent caresser sa joue lentement, traçant des petites arabesques sur sa peau écarlate. Il embrassa sa tempe et glissa jusqu'à son oreille, dans laquelle il murmura des mots sans aucun sens, des déclarations d'amour, son prénom qu'il chuchotait sans jamais se lasser.

Il ne savait pas ce que le futur leur réserverait. Il ne savait pas si Dino était sérieux ou juste perdu dans l'instant. Il ne savait pas s'il avait véritablement compris les implications de ce qu'il venait de révéler. Il ne savait rien et c'en était presque grisant.

Sans doute à l'avenir, s'ils en avaient un, ils se sauteraient à la gorge pour la moindre bêtise. Sans doute, leur relation n'aboutirait qu'à un échec qui les laisserait brisés et vides comme des pantins abandonnés.

Dino l'embrassa et Kyoya se laissa consumer par la flamme de son amour. Elle saisit au vol ce rêve de prince charmant qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire, tandis que derrière elle, la boîte de ses secrets disparaissait dans la lumière.


End file.
